Recht
Recht is a Le-Matoran on the Isle of Doppel Nui who was a former agent of the Meiu. Biography Agent of the Meiu Recht's early years are kept to himself, with the exception of his being an agent of the Meiu long ago. During one mission he was sent, alongside two other agents, to the Tren Krom Peninsula with supplies for a village. Upon arrival, he and his two comrades were captured and tortured by the village leader who had baited them there, Ezim. Ezim took what was brought and began to torture for more supplies and weapons, but was unsuccessful in this venture. Ezim began to torture a single member of the trio specifically, eventually killing him after months of torture. Recht and his remaining companion managed to escape shortly after, before one of them was chosen next to die, or comply. The two of them leapt into the Silver Sea to escape Ezim, with Recht reaching a boat and safety, while his companion drowned due to a severely cut arm. Recht continued to serve the Meiu, but with less enthusiasm than before after his experiences. ''Double: Day Zero Later, in the year 998 A.G.C. Recht was sent to Doppel Nui, to fulfill a request by Epee to bring a Duos Stone to assist with a purported Rahi problem. He left his boat and passed by some of the island's security, using his briefcases as clearance to get going to his duties much faster. He ended up heading towards the Doppel Nui City Hall, with a Ta-Matoran following him to the same destination. Upon arrival, Recht entered to see Epee first, using his status to go in before the Ta-Matoran. He began to speak to Epee, presenting the Duos Stone to him, and asking to see the prospective Matoran users, but Epee admitted his lie, that the Duos Stone was for his own personal gain, and for his master, Makuta Eish, to analyze. Recht attempted to leave, but Epee stopped him, at which point Recht drew his defense weapon, an Elemental Handgun, and threatened Epee with it. Epee didn't think it would kill him, and drew his longsword. As the two prepared to duel, the Ta-Matoran burst into the room, giving a shout to distract them both. He tackled Recht aside to save his life, and then escaped through a window with him. As the two fled from Epee, Recht hastily explained as much of the situation as he could, told his savior his name, and learned the Ta-Matoran's name, Linke. He asked Linke to take up half of the Duos Stone as Epee closed in. He gave Linke half, and the two stood together, using the stone's power to merge into one being. They leveled a city block in the process of becoming a [[Toa|"Toa"]], but could now stand and fight Epee head on. During the battle, Recht did what he could to help Linke to learn how to use their elemental powers. In the course of the fight, they destroyed Epee's longsword, but using two new swords, Epee was able to wound Recht's leg. The Toa managed to continue the fight, and was able to take Epee by surprise by having Linke breath fire. They fled in the confusion, splitting apart once they found safety. Using his widgets, Linke purchased some items to help Recht with his wounded leg. The two took cover in a building, trying to figure out what to do next. They wondered how long they would end up surviving from this point on. Suddenly, a Ka-Matoran entered the room, having found them. Linke rose to meet him, telling Recht to flee. Recht took Linke's things and waited for a little while, watching the battle. After it first began, Recht fled. Double One year later, Recht settled into life on the island, working as a master carver, while his partner, Linke, worked under his name, opening a shop named ''Recht Sculpting, and was considered the true master carver. Soon, however, a Ga-Matoran Detective, by the name of Gahla, came looking into the murder of a Fe-Matoran named Kornek, and took Linke in for questioning. In response to Linke's answers, Gahla soon learned about Recht's existence, and spoke with him a few moments before the Le-Matoran departed with the Duos Stones, waiting for Linke to be freed. Once the two met up, they combined into a single Toa, and in a quick battle, defeated and slew a Dark Hunter who was the real murderer. The pair provided Gahla with a cover story to mislead [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]] and then Recht departed alongside Linke, with Linke giving Gahla a few words as they departed. Double: Crime and the City Two days later, Recht was sculpting in the morning, questioning Linke about his joining up with the police. He warned Linke that they had a job to do, and if the police found out about them, it would be bad. Linke reminded Recht that he was the one who brought Gahla along and ended up showing her the powers of the Duos Stone, blaming Recht as well. He then told Recht that they had been marked, so to speak, by the Dark Hunters. Recht wasn't concerned, claiming they only needed to get better, and with two elements on their side, much more so and faster. He also claimed he had a plan to work in one week's time. As Linke left, Recht reminded him not to forget who he was, to which Linke replied that he was a Toa and fugitive. The following afternoon, as Linke went about fighting Halen, Recht felt something was wrong, and rushed towards the Doppel Nui Police Station. Eventually bubbles began to come up from the water, and a gigantic mutant crab-like monster rose up, revealing itself as the fully mutated form of Halen. Linke was thrown aside, becoming lodged beneath rubble. Before the detectives could even try to get to him, Recht managed to come to his aide with both halves of the Duos Stone in his possession, merging with Linke so they could fight. The Toa tried to fight off Halen in her monstrous new form, but they were unable to do much damage. For every elemental attack they threw at her, she was able to deflect the attacks with her body, not to mention that the attacks weren't actually wounding her. As they questioned her, she said she was about to complete her mission, which was to kill the Toa, and also claimed that when she won, the entirety of the Dark Hunters would use the mutagen that she had been tested with, to destroy the Brotherhood of Makuta. They continued whatever they could do against her, including their finishing attack, with limited to zero success. Finally they decided to unleash all of their power in a single blow, using the entire power of the Duos Stone. They propelled themselves into range of Halen, and unleashed all of their Fire and Air powers at once, in a devastating melee attack, ripping her armor apart, and mortally wounding her. As they ran out of power, they split back into two Matoran. Linke grabbed Halen as they fell, hoping to hide behind her body from the on-lookers. As they hit the water, he swam for the rubble, getting beneath it as Recht departed. The two detectives ''"rescued" Linke, and Gahla told him they would talk later. The next night they spoke while Linke and Recht examined their empty Duos Stone. Gahla explained that they took Halen into custody, but their attempts to heal her didn't work, and she died of her wounds. Linke was devastated to learn this, claiming he had saved her, and that he had killed her with his own fist, not alongside Recht, but alone. He told Gahla that she wouldn't understand how he felt. She left, but told them that their secret was safe. As Linke rejoined Recht, he asked him a vague question of how much time was left for something, and got the answer of "five days". He was then asked if he felt the power inside of his half of the stone, but he said he couldn't, unlike Recht, who believed he could because he'd held them longer. Recht left him to go and sculpt, confirming that he didn't believe Linke deserved to be his partner. Five days later, Recht and Linke merged in order to fight against a new Dark Hunter who had come to the island. The lanky warrior looked like an easy opponent, but they were unable to overcome him when he revealed his true ability: activating his [[Belt of Invincible Armor|belt to give himself "invincible" armor]]. He cut the Toa down, forcing them to split, after even Linke's full release of Fire didn't stop him. As they recovered, Recht went about throwing Linke's Duos Stone into a hot spring, using the heat to recharge the stone faster, while preparing for the next inevitable encounter with the Dark Hunter. That night, when they met with the Dark Hunter again, Recht called on Gahla for assistance, as she was carrying a new artificial Duos Stone for him. He traded the stone she had for the one inside of him, making his half of the Toa brown, and giving himself the powers of Stone. With this new power and strength, he broke through Ekiro's defenses before switching back to his normal element of Air for the kill. He proclaimed to Linke that he was a master carver, and that of course he was able to create such a powerful artifact such as the artificial Duos Stone. The next day, as the Toa, Linke and Recht pursued a being moving as a blur through the streets. Using their powers, they were unable to even slow the being they chased. They discussed what options they had, which were limited to Stone, and that wouldn't be fast enough. They split when they heard someone coming, but it was only Gahla, carrying the artificial Duos Stone with her. They told her they didn't need it, and questioned her about what it could possibly be. The police believed it to be a Dark Hunter, as she told them, but they weren't sure. Linke questioned if there were any cases open. She told him that there were currently two open cases. Linke suggested to Recht that they could have a race, but he simply walked away, ignoring Linke. Linke persisted, but Recht told him he was a Toa, not a cop, the same with Linke, and he should remember that. They parted ways, with Recht heading off to sculpt, and Linke going off to help with the cases, but making another stop first. Later, Linke arrived to speak to Recht and to plead to him to carve something new and amazing, like he had never carved before. After being informed that it was important, and for a case, Recht agreed to it, and got to carving. Linke departed, but would return within the hour to pick up the carving. Five days later, Linke was waiting for Recht to arrive with a sculpture for a Ta-Matoran buyer, and Recht was late to bring it up. He quickly apologized when someone walked in, but was surprised to see it was Gahla. She told him to forget the customer and come with her. Recht came up and dropped off the sculpture, remarking how boring it had been to carve a Hau, before leaving them again. Linke would later return to the shop, and start talking to Recht about the case. He started to ask questions, trying to narrow down why someone would want a corpse. Recht suggested that it wasn't the corpse they wanted. When Linke questioned him, Recht said that the last sculpture he made was bigger than requested, because he needed the room. Linke realized what he meant, and headed back to the station. He had meant that he had created a secret compartment inside of the Hau, giving Linke the insight that what was wanted was inside the body, not the body itself. The next day, Recht went out for a walk using Linke's name if needed. When he returned, he told Linke that he used his name in case something went wrong, and that it was safe for him to go out. Linke said he didn't believe that, and didn't believe the situation to be over. Recht told him that they hadn't caught wind of anything recently, so he believed it was over. Linke decided to agree with him. Recht asked him if he had any cases. When Linke told him he hadn't since the bust the prior night, Recht started into his rooms underground. When Linke saw Quey and Cenrik approaching, he hurried Recht away, who got downstairs in time to avoid being seen. As Cenrik was leaving, the speeding Dark Hunter rushed past. Linke made Recht aware, and the two merged and went in pursuit, attacking with limited success. Eventually they lost the Dark Hunter, and were surrounded by police, led by Quey. The police demanded the Toa surrender, but they spoke as one, claiming to be a hero and champion of the island and its' people, before they too escaped. As they got away, Recht took notice of the Ki-Matoran Quey. The next day, Linke came looking for Recht to deal with the speedy Dark Hunter. Once more they attempted to bring him down, with mixed results. Fire and creating a vacuum didn't work, and Stone didn't work on Recht's end. Soon, Gahla came and threw Linke an object: another artificial Duos Stone. One that he himself had created without Recht's knowledge. Using the new powers of Ice, Linke was able to freeze the Dark Hunter. The two returned to normal and finished off the Dark Hunter with their finishing attack. When it was over, Linke told Recht that he wouldn't be making any more stones, since the Ice powers were flawed, as Recht pointed out. Recht also told Linke he would fix the Ice powers for proper use as they departed. Eventually Recht sculpted a new piece for the opening of the new Doppel Nui City Hall out of marble sent from a quarry on Angelus Nui and blessed by the Seraphim. As the opening day ended, Recht was asked by Linke to lay low as a result of Linke's old friend, a Po-Matoran named Allesendro, being present on the island for the time being. Recht agreed and vanished into his rooms. The next day, Recht was asked by Linke to remain in the area when Marchia reset her speech in an attempt to draw out the assassin. Recht went along with no fight and headed to the area to lie in wait for the possibility of combining with Linke. When Linke had Allesendro arrested as the assailant, Recht returned home. The next day, Recht returned from going through town, again using Linke's name as an alias. The two spoke upon his return, speaking of how it was odd they used each other's names as aliases, and the fact that if someone discovered Linke using Recht's name, that they would soon find Recht using Linke's identity, and do the job that the aliases are trying to prevent from happening. They discussed if something happened, they would have to fall back on the Duos Stones, but one could be dead by that point. They figured there was no point in discussing it yet. Then Recht started down to his workshop to work on a personal sculpture of the Kanohi Dragon. The next day, Recht began to do work in his gallery, and was about to check on a mysterious briefcase that he had hidden away, when Linke appeared and questioned him about it. The two got into an argument which became physical, with Recht proving his intellect superior to Linke's, and him mocking Linke of his police connections. He told Linke that his affairs were none of the Ta-Matoran's business, and told him to leave. Linke reacted back, becoming physical, this time taking Recht by the throat, unlike the other way around, last time. The two continued to argue, with Linke realizing Recht was correct in his mental processes being higher, and left. Recht continued about his day, and at twilight, went to admire the paintings of the island, appreciating what he couldn't do. That's when he came into contact with a Cu-Matoran who frightened him, someone from his past, it was Ezim. Recht and Ezim had some time to talk to each other, with Ezim threatening Recht, but doing nothing else. Recht left in fear, and the next morning spoke to Linke about his past, and about his connections to Ezim. Linke gave him what words of advice he could, and then departed for the day to do work with the police. Recht took his briefcase out again, and this time removed the object inside and left towards the day's end. He traversed the jungle side of the island and eventually found Ezim with the remains of a fire and an awaiting boat. The two spoke briefly, with Ezim stating he would return to torture and kill Recht, deciding to prolong Recht's fears, and to gather more memories of screams first. As he was about to depart, Recht called for him, asking him the trivial question if he had seen the sunrise that morning. Ezim replied that he had seen it, and it was beautiful. With no remorse, and to put his fears to an end, Recht lifted the object from the briefcase, his Elemental Handgun, and fired its' single shot into Ezim's head, brutally murdering the Matoran. During the next day, Recht tracked down Quey and told him everything, about who he was, his status as the Toa, and asked him to join him in Linke's place. Quey agreed, deciding that his ideals of justice could shine through here, and then went with Recht to his gallery to wait for Linke, to break the news to him. When Linke arrived, he questioned Recht, who confirmed killing Ezim with his Elemental Handgun. He then told Quey to come out, and told Linke that their alliance was over, that he was only chosen because when it all began, there was no other. Now he had a new option, and took it, someone who could also feel the power in the Stones, someone else destined to be a Toa. He said that Quey was his ideal partner, and they would defend the island. After Quey exchanged words with Linke, Linke stormed out, but stopped to say one last thing. He told Recht that they were done, that he would never help Recht again, other than the stipulations that he had to keep his persona of "Recht" up for obvious reasons, as Recht had told him earlier. Linke stormed out, leaving the new partners. For the next few days, Recht and Quey trained and fought together to get accustomed to each other's ways of fighting. Linke saw them on one occasion, and went on with contempt, but a feeling that he knew that the island was in good hands. A few days later another Dark Hunter appeared on the island, so Recht and Quey headed to deal with the disturbance, running into Linke in the process. He joined them on the trip, and was present when they attempted to merge and face this new Dark Hunter. During the merger however, Quey screamed in intense pain, and lost his life as a result. Recht pleaded with Linke to take up Quey's fallen mantle. Linke returned to his position as part of the Toa, joining Recht in the battle. He informed Linke that he had created artificial Stones for the powers of Water and Earth in his absence. Linke took up the powers of Earth, while Recht took up Stone, using a combination attack to crush the Dark Hunter to death. When the battle was over, Linke told Recht that it was good to be back. Over a week later, and after things had returned to normal, Linke came to Recht, asking his help on a case. When Recht questioned him, Linke informed him that it involved a Sleeper, to Recht's shock that they were real, not just a myth. Recht agreed to help bring down the Sleeper. During twilight, after finding the location of their foe, Linke waited for him on a dock while Recht was underwater with his halves of the Duos Stone at the ready. Linke went under, merging with Recht, who chose to use his new Water powers combined them with Linke's innate Fire to create steam. Linke then changed to Earth in order to create mud to encase their foe, which was then hardened with more flames, following another quick switch. The Toa fled the scene as police arrived to take care of the Sleeper. When it was over, they split apart, with Recht feeling uneasy due to how the Sleeper felt from a distance, sure that more might be around. They were certain that they could face them together, with them agreeing their trials would only grow harder after that day. Three days later, Linke watched as Recht worked, asking him what he was making. Recht revealed that he had created two additional artificial Duos Stones, one with Sonics for Linke, and his own, which contained Iron. Linke believed that no foe could face them due to their new powers, now having enough to stop any Dark Hunter they would encounter. Linke headed upstairs and felt something odd in the air. He called for Recht, who came up, feeling that there was indeed something off. They rushed outside, soon encountering a viciously armored Toa of Air who claimed to be a Dark Hunter. Linke and Recht combined and fought the enemy Toa. Their foe proved to be very powerful, using his Air powers in conjunction with energy blasts that his strange helmet allowed him to use. He quickly defeated the Toa, until they started to switch elements. Using Iron and Sonics, they attempted to win, but failed to do so, losing control of their newfound powers. They switched again as they began to lose, trying to use Water and Ice to gain the upper hand, but the finishing attack failed them. Before the Toa could finish them off, they used the power of Earth to get away, wondering how they would fight next. They both knew they had to regain control of their new artificial stone halves. Recht found the two of them a side door into the back of a gallery where they could meditate in the darkness, with meditation being the only proper way to learn control. Linke questioned if they couldn't just use their new powers without control and smash their opponent down. Recht explained the troubleshooting, and how the powers could last five minutes, or five seconds. After a few hours, which felt to Linke like mere minutes, Recht got him out of his meditation, and they headed outside. They found Marchia trapped in an air bubble near city hall. When Recht began to call for their foe, they merged, and Recht released Marchia as the Toa appeared. Using their new powers, they engaged the Toa, keeping up the rouse that it was a single Toa, not two Matoran, not two minds. They managed to hold their own with a sword made out of the iron in the ground, and soon used a blast of sound to take care of their foe, before Recht impaled him with steel to end his life. Taking his "X"-shaped mask from his face, they destroyed it upon finding it to be mystical, rather than technological. Turning around, a centaur-like Dark Hunter approached them, having been partnered with the Toa they just defeated. He wore the same "X"-shaped mask and carried a spear. The Toa engaged him, taking a slash from the spear. Linke used his soundwaves to hit their foe a few times, and then ended it by impaling him with his own shattered armor with a final sonic attack. As they split, Linke asked Recht for his opinion on Dark Hunters. He believed them immoral and dark, sickening beings who fought for money. They both believed that as long as they had justice, they could continue to win. Abilities & Traits Recht is a very enigmatic being, who keeps everything to himself, and was an agent of the Meiu in the past. He has a great eye for detail, thus works as a carver. He also bores easily, thus takes on only the most impressive requests for his work. Recht seems to have an amazing work ethic, able to overcome weariness with simply a vision in his mind of something needing sculpting. Recht has proven to be even more deductive than Linke, giving him a cocky edge. He also has a love of paintings and similar art, unable to draw himself, only sculpt. Recht has a cool composure, but can find fright and fear as a result of various experiences from his past, specifically involved with the Meiu and his reasons for leaving them, such as his experiences with Ezim. When merged with Linke, Recht has access to his innate Elemental Powers over Air. When faced with an opponent that exhibited too much strength, Recht can switch his Duos Stone with an artificial stone that he crafted, giving him the powers of Stone in place of his natural Air powers. He later created the powers of Water and Iron for himself as well. After intensive meditation, Iron proved to be his strongest power. Recht is also destined to become a normal Toa someday, allowing him to use an Elemental Handgun, and to feel the power within the Duos Stones that he and Linke possess. Mask & Tools Recht wears the Kanohi Trard, Great Mask of Skill, giving him heightened fighting prowess while merged with Linke. He also appears to be a good marksman, relying on an Elemental Handgun when available. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *The end of Day Twenty-Four is a reference to the forty-first "Magnum P.I." episode entitled "Did You See the Sunrise? Part 2", with Recht taking on the titular character's role, right down to firing in an uncharacteristic manner on his former torturer. Appearances *''Double: Day Zero'' *''Double'' *''Double: Crime and the City'' Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Meiu Category:Trard Wearers Category:Koji